omniverse_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Julian Onoel De-Lange
Category:Murasaki Shinzo Description Julian Onoel De-Lange is an age-old vampire, having wandered time even before dinosaurs came to life. He is said to survive off the despair and sorrow of other life forms. He appears only during a mortal's moment of absolute despair, to feast upon their flesh and consume their blood, as their blood is most delectable during this time. He is possibly one of the oldest vampires in existence, despite his normally youthful appearance. He usually masks his appearance to that of a child's to simplify his feasting as most people underestimate him due to his form. His true form is rarely ever shown unless his youth form is in a desperate situation. Appearance Julian has two forms. A first and second. He is normally seen in his second form though. His second form is his youth form, which is normally used as a form of disguise. He masks his appearance and his mind this way. In his second form, he usually regresses to that of a primitive vampire, that craves only blood. He has abnormally long hair in his youth form, which he tends to tie into a long tail and is often used for fighting purposes with gleaming crimson red eyes, utterly fearsome. He is not to be underestimated despite his appearance. His clothing is usually tattered to some degree, as he usually doesn't put much effort into fixing his clothing until he reverts to his true form or he transforms into his second form while wearing fixed clothing. This is Julian's true form. His appearance drastically changes, growing much older than his wild youthful self. His hair is a lot more tame, tied neatly into a tail.. However, he can freely grow out this tail and use it as a weapon much like his younger self. His eyes are much sharper and colder, a glare powerful enough to instill fear into even the gods. It's not just his appearance that changes either. His power dramatically increases as well. He lives up to his name as one of the eldest vampires. He mostly wears formal clothing, but sometimes dresses in a more traditional manner. He is rather fond of the culture of humans even though he has no interest or like for them whatsoever. They are merely food to him and nothing more. There is no discussion. He also sometimes splits the tail in his hair in two, to maximize his power but only for foes who are worthy enough. As for weapons, he normally wields scythes and swords. He can create weapons from wind and control them telepathically. It is a handy power, and incredibly deadly. Personality Julian's personality is very odd. He's a strange individual on a whole.. well, at least for his youth form. He normally displays no emotion and is usually very quiet, despite his silence he is usually lost in his thoughts. So, he pays no heed towards others. However, when those who actually do manage to catch his attention approach him. He does one of two things. One, he eats them.. or two, he scares the living hell out of them by tormenting them with his dark personality, with just a glance. He can trap an opponent in their own nightmares and torment them for centuries. It's not a matter of survival, to approach Julian.. Your fate is already sealed. He is of course, like many powerful beings, arrogant too. He believes too much in his own power, though he does have the justification for it. His mental prowess is far too strong. It is astounding. He has a very bad habit of injuring himself to top it off. In the heat of the moment, when Julian is somehow pushed to his limits or backed against a wall or if he's overly excited. He tends to sink his fangs into his own fingers, or either bite them off.. or even if it's too much for him to handle. He'll stab himself with his own weapons over and over again until he calms down. It is like some form of stress relief, I suppose. He can't control his emotions very well in his youth form. So, he does this on a regular basis. Contrary to his youth form, Julian is much more tame in his original form. He's calm and collected, an avid reader even. He's highly intelligent as well. He mostly enjoys books, tea, croquettes. So, he's commonly seen with these in hand. It is also apparent that his youth form and true form live in separate worlds. His true form, which dwells in the inner world of his mind, which is essentially his own reality and dimension. He can live their freely for as long as he likes, however, when the active body is in danger, the world starts crumbling. That is when his true form is alerted to take over. Background Powers & Abilities Youth Form Natural Abilities Julian's youth form has quite a fair list of abilities. This is a list of his basic abilities that stack in accordance and are the key to his power. Telepathy: '''This is his most basic ability. He can transmit his thoughts to others or intercept their thoughts with his power, allowing him to hear what they are thinking as a form of mind reading. He can speak to spirits, demons, mortals, and various other life forms this way. '''Regeneration: This is one of Julian's natural abilities. He has a highly advanced power of regeneration, unlike most low-level vampires who can only recover from small wounds. Julian can regenerate limbs, organs, and practically any part of his body that is damaged with tremendous speed in less than seconds. It is practically impossible to bring harm to him unless under certain conditions. He apparently can't regenerate from attacks that involve light or attacks that are "pure". They are the most effective on him, considering he's still a vampire. It's a natural weakness, but he does alternatives. He has the ability to repair his body using his hair, even if it's not as effective as his normal regeneration. It keeps him alive. Energy Manipulation: He does have the ability to manipulate energy. He can manipulate his body's energy to expertise extents. He can shape his energy into practically any form he desires, but he prefers using his energy to create scythes, swords, and daggers. They are his favorite. He normally doesn't actually wield them but instead controls them through his telekinesis, allowing him to use these weapons effectively. He can also create beams, blasts, and balls of energy to his will. He's not only capable of manipulating inner energy but also his own physical energy. He can make himself lighter, or make his physical attacks heavier if he wills it but of course that comes with a price. It's dangerous and he could severely injure his own body like this, though he has his regeneration so it's usually not a problem, however it takes longer to regenerate than normal wounds. Telekinesis: This is one of his most used abilities. Telekinesis, the power to influence or move objects with his mind. His mental strength is his strongest straight. It is extraordinarily powerful. He can control things effectively with his mind, moving things from small pebbles up to objects half the size of Earth itself. His telekinesis is strong enough to change the entire environmental state. A peaceful forest can turn into a train wreck covered in flames in a matter of seconds. His telekinesis is definitely his most powerful attribute, but it is not simply just his mind that allows him to do this, while it is immensely strong. The tails made from his hair are also keys to this power. He can wave them with telekinesis, which releases the full potential of his power. Mind Control: In his youth form, Julian can possess the minds of low-tier opponents that have weak mental fortitude or a lack of protection towards their mind. This is also a lethal ability, considering he can steal all their memories, thoughts, and various information from their mind once he possesses them. They will do anything to his will, if they are incapable of fighting against it and strengthening their minds. Blood Empowerment: Of course, being a vampire.. This is a natural ability as well. With the consumption of blood, Julian grows stronger. He has consumed the blood of trillions in his time, fish, animals, humans, and hell.. even gods. It's given him crazy strength because of it. Spiritual Perception: As a vampire, Julian can see beings on a spiritual level. He can easily perceive beings such as demons, ghosts, and just your in general spirits that are hidden from the eyes of humans. He is not only able to perceive them, but is capable of contact as well. He can control things on a spiritual level using Telepathy and even touch these otherworldly beings. His spiritual ability is also heightened enough to be able to see even gods. Invisibility: Julian can make himself invisible. It is not just simple invisibility either. He can completely erase traces of himself after making himself invisible. It is how he's managed to stay hidden for so long, as he has the ability to make those who look away from him forget his entire existence. It's almost like erasing yourself from history on a whole, as those who encounter him can never remember him afterwards.. though they usually don't survive anyways. Illusions: '''This is also one of Julian's more favored abilities. He can create powerful illusions that allows him to bend the world to his will. He can do this one of two ways. # He can possess the mind of his opponent and alter their senses to perceive things the way he wants. # He can create a powerful fog that surrounds the area, allowing him to create his own small reality. The latter is the most fearsome out of these two, considering within this fog. The illusions are at it's peak. This fog appears to be never-ending as well, so once one is trapped within it, escaping becomes quite the chore. They'll feel a strong sense of dizziness and fatigue, their eyesight fading as their senses are messed with rapidly. Julian can amplify this as much as he pleases. * '''Cloning: '''As a side ability, he can create rapid afterimages of himself. He doesn't necessarily have to move to create them however. They are simply tricks to throw his opponent off. * '''Dimension Manipulation: He can also use his illusions to create separate dimension, much like the fog mentioned earlier. They are actual pocket dimensions, that act like a small reality to his will. His adult form's mind mostly lives in one of these pocket dimensions. This is just an additional ability. To note, his youth form is also an illusion created by himself. It's just an exterior appearance, with a separated mind. The bodies are still linked in the end. The output of his power is just given a set limiter. Enhanced Strength: '''Julian has notable strength. He is not the best physical fighter but his blows are by no means weak. He is strong enough to dwarf an entire city with his bare fist. It's nothing compared to the power of his telekinesis, which normally requires physical strength to move high-scale things with the mind but his physical strength is mostly converted into his mental strength. He can't output as much physical power with his strength focused into his mind. This is due to one of his abilities which becomes more pronounced in his adult form. '''Enhanced Durability: '''Julian has fair durability as well, much like his strength. He can't output as much physical defense either. His body can only handle so much, but he can take loads of hits due to his regeneration, which normally brushes off damage instantly. He can take hits from beings far larger than him and not be phased, nonetheless. It takes a great deal of power to make him stagger, but not enough to call it ridiculous. '''Immense Speed: This is one of Julian's most notable traits. He is incredibly fast, due to his small size. * Normal: He can move at speeds faster than the blink of an eye normally. It's not the reason why his speed is so notable though. He may be faster than most, but there is certainly faster. * Wind Riding: He becomes the fastest in this state, when he creates currents in the air. He can skate across the wind, allowing him to move at a speed akin to lightning. He can flow freely like this, moving as he pleases with minimal effort. His speed is the greatest with Wind Riding making him a speedy threat. It is wise never to take your eyes off him. He also has reaction time to trace those who move faster than the light. His youth form is incapable of matching such speeds but he can at very least read them while in this form. Absurd Stamina: '''Julian has remarkable stamina. He does not exhaust from battle which mostly sources from his ability to regenerate. He can battle endlessly without getting tired unless his mental powers are exhausted. '''Genius Intellect: '''Julian's intellect is also quite remarkable despite how primitive he acts in his youth form, he is quite the crafty fighter. He commonly uses tricks and illusions to throw his opponent off in order to claim victory. He has incredible adaptability due to this. He can just to his opponent's fighting style in mere moments and he is also smart enough to speak any of the human languages fluently. Techniques '''Adult Form Equipment Trivia Category:Characters